


Not Inconspicuous At All

by squidgie



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Foot Fetish, M/M, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 12:06:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/pseuds/squidgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Danny take a break from surfing, with hijinks going on under the able during lunch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Inconspicuous At All

**Author's Note:**

  * For [esteefee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/esteefee/gifts).



> I swear to all things holy that until esteefee told me about it, I absolutely did _not_ have a Steve McGarrett foot fetish. But that's now totally out the window...

Steve sits down at the picnic table with Danny in front of Kamekona's shrimp truck.  Their rare surf sessions are just about the only time that he doesn't have to put up with Danny in a long sleeve shirt, even if the man complains about the heat most of the time he wears them.  
  
He takes a bite of Kamekona's latest creation, ignoring Danny's "Whoa," as he reaches for his bottle of water.  
  
"Did the giant mook _bury_ these shrimp in habaneros and Sriracha sauce for three days?" Danny gets out, reaching for his own bottle.  The heat finally hits Steve's tastebuds, though it's not _too_ bad.  After a few more chews, as tears well up in his eyes, he, too, is reaching for his own bottle of water, rinsing his mouth to help with he brushfire suddenly erupting along his gumline.  
  
Setting back down the bottle, Steve pushes at the rice on his plate as he watches Danny's Adams apple bob up and down, taking in the cool fluid to help his obviously inflamed mouth.  When Danny pauses, then again lifts the bottle back to his lips, Steve takes his foot out of his flip-flops and moves it inconspicuously, pushing his big toe into the crotch of Danny's swimsuit just as Danny takes a drink - the result being Danny spitting water halfway across the table.  
  
One second Steve erupts in laughter, but that's cut short as Danny reaches down and grabs Steve's foot with both hands, and tries to pull Steve under the table.  
  
Both men are creating such a commotion that they totally miss the fact that Kono has stepped up to their table until she clears her throat.  
  
"Oh, hey, Kono," Danny says, an innocent look on his face as his fingers start to massage Steve's arch.  
  
"Hey-" Steve starts, but is suddenly struck dumb when Danny pulls Steve's foot again, but this time to grind his erection against the sole, causing Steve to finish his sentence with a three octave, "Bu-wha?"  Shaking his head, Steve ignores Danny as best as he can and nonchalantly asks, "So, surfing?"  
  
Kono first looks at the surfboard she holds, then at the skimpy yellow bikini she's wearing.  "Uh,   _yeah_ boss," she says - though Steve misses it as Danny sensually strokes a finger up Steve's insole.  
  
"So, uh," Steve tries again.  
  
Kono rolls her eyes.  Picking up her surfboard, she levels a look at Steve, then Danny.  "Get a room, you two," she calls over her shoulder, heading for the water.  
  
Danny lets go of Steve's foot, Steve immediately missing the warmth and sensual touch of Danny's fingers against his calloused feet.  Danny stands up, chest hair covered in a light sheen of sweat as his board shorts hang low on his hips, his cock jutting out to the side.  He doesn't hide it, but instead adjusts himself, bobbing his eyebrows at Steve playfully.  "You heard the lady," Danny says, pushing himself against the table just slightly, making the outline of his cock even more noticeable.  "Let's go get ourselves a room."


End file.
